In many applications involving the use of a coaxial cable, it is known to strip one or both ends of the cable to expose a length of the center conductor. Typically, a length of ground wire braid is then folded back upon the cable. In some instances, a metal sleeve is crimped to the outer peripheral PVC surface of the coaxial cable adjacent the stripped end and the ground wire braid is folded back upon such metal sleeve. A metal shell may also be provided adjacent the stripped end, the ground wire braid being sandwiched between the metal sleeve and the metal shell. Processing a coaxial cable in this manner is time consuming and adds to the cost of preparing a coaxial cable for its intended use. Cables dressed in this manner are used, for example, with conventional antenna connectors such as those used in the automobile industry for radios. In such uses, each end of a coaxial cable prepared in this manner may have a respective connector such as a male or female connector mechanically and electrically attached thereto. It is known that if the ground wire braid is not dressed properly them may be a tendency for shorting between the ground wire braid and the center conductor if any portion of the ground wire braid is too close to the center conductor even though not in contact with the center conductor. Such shorting may occur immediately during use of the antenna cable or be intermittent in nature and occur sometime in the future.
It is known to test a coaxial cable for shorts by subjecting the cable to a low voltage. In such test, if the ground wire braid is actually in contact with the center conductor to thereby cause a short, an audible and/or visual indicator will be actuated in response thereto and the faulty coaxial cable may be discarded. In order to test for any shorts which may occur due to the fact that the ground wire braid is too close to, but not in contact with, the center conductor, the cable is mechanically manipulated. In particular, the cable is actually wiggled in an attempt to induce a short by bringing the ground wire braid into contact with the center conductor. This is a time consuming process and in fact, may not be successful in identifying a short-prone cable.